


Light and Shade

by slightly_ajar



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Fire + Ashes + Legacy Equals Phoenix, Found Family, Friendship, Ghostbusters References, Team as Family, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_ajar/pseuds/slightly_ajar
Summary: A little coda to the first episode of season 4And really, Mac thought as the thickness surrounding him threatened to drag him under, it would be fitting.  If Angus MacGyver was going to be killed in action it felt right that it would happen in a way that was audacious, driven by science, unexpected and actually pretty crazy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Light and Shade

At least it wouldn’t hurt. 

If the bomb went off there would be a flash of light and a burst of heat that he wouldn’t have time to feel and he would be gone. 

There were worse ways to die. 

And really, Mac thought as the thickness surrounding him threatened to drag him under, it would be fitting. If Angus MacGyver was going to be killed in action it felt right that it would happen in a way that was audacious, driven by science, unexpected and actually pretty crazy. 

Death by goo. 

It would be quite a legacy. He would be remembered. People would talk about him as the man that died saving LA from annihilation using a vat of sludge. 

“Did you hear the story about that agent who died in a container of gunk stopping a biological weapon launched through an underground torpedo?” new recruits at Spy School would whisper. 

He would be remembered as Angus ‘Torpedo’ MacGyver. 

Bio Stop MacGyver. 

Angus MacGyver the Goo Provider. 

MacGoover. 

MacGoover? Maybe not... 

Adrenaline coursed through him making him feel electrified and a little giddy with the post mission rush – MacGoover? He never got that feeling from his 9am class. Not even when he made something erupt in flames. 

“All your vitals check out fine, Mac,” the paramedic told him. “You're free to go but if you develop any pain or dizziness during the next twenty four hours I’d advise you to go to see your health care provider.” 

“Thank you.” Mac smiled at the paramedic. The bomb hadn’t gone off. He hadn’t died. And being tugged out of the vat did hurt a little bit, to be honest. Mac flexed his shoulders and felt the tender pull of the bruises he was sure were forming under his arms and across his shoulders where Riley’s backpack had dug into him as he was hoisted into the air. 

He threw the blankets the paramedic had wrapped around him away and stepped down from the ambulance feeling a little bit bad about the stain he was leaving behind, but he was sure the emergency vehicle had had worse things covering it’s floor. He heard running footsteps and Riley appeared in front of him, a little out of breath and with worry in her eyes. Mac grinned and pulled her into a hug and when he held her he felt her slip into the space in his arms that had been empty and waiting. 

_Friend - Sister - Love You_ clicked in his heart as Riley leant her weight against him, getting gloop on her t shirt. It was simple. 

Hugging Desi was complicated. 

_Friend – Ex - Loved You - Love You? - Friend -?_

Still, he was glad to be holding her. That’s what mattered. There was plenty of time to stumble in circles around each other and figure things out. 

He’d missed her. He’d missed them all. He’d missed who he was when he was with them. With the Phoenix he’d been an agent, an asset, a spy, a scientist, a team member, a friend, a close friend, a best friend, a new friend, a brother, family. Without it he had been just Mac. Mac liked Mac well enough but he liked who he was when he was with his Phoenix family better than who he’d been without them. 

Teaching was okay. At times he still boggled at being addressed as Professor MacGyver, he felt that the title fit him badly and that sooner or later someone would notice that something wasn’t right. Helping his students learn was enjoyable but it didn’t push him to be faster, better or smarter. He hadn’t needed to produce results with just the things in his pockets or jump out of a burning helicopter for over a year. He hadn’t had as much fun or been as _him_ as he used to be. After everything that had happened - Charlie’s death, Mason’s escape, the investigation, the accusations - he’d withdrawn for defence and to heal and somewhere along the way he’d forgotten to step back out into the light. 

“You look like Bill Murray after he gets slimed in Ghostbusters.” Desi told Mac as they walked to their car. The water station was humming around them, it's large structures cast blocky shadows on the paved floor. No one who happened to be passing would be able to tell that death and destruction had been averted there. That was the life of a Phoenix agent: save the world without anyone knowing it. 

“I feel so funky.” Mac ran a hand through his hair, collecting a fist full of goop and grimacing. He flicked his hand and a cascade of clear, gelatinous ooze splattered on the floor with an unpleasant slap. 

“When there’s something explosive in your neighbourhood who you gonna call?” Russ looked at the others expectantly. “Really?” He asked when they answered his excited prompt with silence. “Really? Nothing at all? That’s not getting any kind of response from any of you?” Russ sighed dramatically, “They told me this team was good but they didn’t tell me you were boring.” 

“It’s way too early for us to do movie reference banter with you.” Riley said. “We don’t know you we don’t trust you and I don’t know if we even like you yet. I’m sorry to be harsh but it’s been a weird day.” 

“A lesser man might be wounded by your comment, Miss Davis, but I appreciate your candour.” Russ gave a neat little bow with a dip of the head and sweep of a hand that made him look like a character in a Regency romance asking a lady if she’d do him the honour of allowing him to escort her to her carriage. 

“That’s good because I am all about the candour.” Riley nodded. 

“Marvellous, the truth is my thing too.” Russ gave what he clearly thought was a winning smile. 

“Except that you lie.” Mac said. 

“Not all the time,” Russ reasoned, “and not about everything.” 

“That is...” Mac closed his eyes, exasperated, and shook his head, “I’m not even going to...” The team turned a corner around a chain link fence to where their car was parked. As they rounded the bend and came out of the shadow of a building the sun shone on Mac’s face, a white brightness against his closed eyelids, warming the chill left on his skin. 

“Come on, you had fun though didn’t you?” Russ patted Mac on his arm then baulked and looked in disgust at his gunge covered hand. “Catching the bad guys, righting wrongs, saving the day – you know you had fun!” 

“Fun would not be an appropriate word to describe...” 

“We're not talking about appropriate we’re talking about the truth.” Russ insisted. 

“I’m cold, I’m covered in ectoplasm and I was nearly killed by a biological weapon that could have wiped out half of the population of Los Angeles in an afternoon.” Mac said. 

“And you had fun didn’t you?” 

Fun? No. 

Well, okay yes but also no. 

He’d been scared, challenged and exhilarated. His friends had been right beside him and he’d felt their bond in a way he hadn’t for a long time. It had felt right. 

He’d felt whole. 

They reached the car and there was a small, silent moment of communication as they decided who was going to drive and who was sitting shotgun. Desi climbed into the driver’s seat. Riley climbed into the backseat and Russ was clearly expected to get in beside her. He pulled his door open and fixed Mac with a stare that stated he wasn’t going anywhere until he got an answer. 

Mac rested both his hands on the roof of the car and drummed his fingers on the metal, making a show of considering his answer. 

“I’ve had worse days.” 


End file.
